


Wrong Blending

by aupazonne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Hero/Villain, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, goblin serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Not beta'dNeed a beta





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
> Need a beta

Spider-Man didn’t believe his dumb plan was going to work. His life was a dumb plan, but that’s another story. He tricked some H.A.M.M.E.R soldiers by using a recording of Osborn’s voice giving an order, two seconds later, they were all gone to execute it. 

The hero enters the complex without too much difficulty. He uses the, of course, vents large enough for him to crawl through the rooms and floors. Surprisingly, no cameras seem to be in the ventilation system, no visual camera nor heat detecting one.   
Once Peter gets on the upper floor, he gets out the vents. He knocks the guard under him and karate-chop the three others. 

The hero directly goes to the carved wooden door, Osborn’s office, and easily breaks in, having previously knowns he code and questions. 

The office is silent. Peter’s gaze stops on the Goblin Costume near the window with Goblin glider on the wall. He gets behind the desk near the huge windows overhanging New York’s cityscape. He opens all the drawers, some with classified information, some with control panel, with bourbon, with photos of Spider-Man and other heroes and villains. Peter find one of his old mask, half burned and ripped. 

The hero finally find the control panel he was searching for, under the desk. He presses all the button and left wall with abstract painting turn around and reveals biochemical weapon and some flasks.   
Parker gets near the flask and read what’s on them: Drug, drug, poison, mutating gene, poison. He touches the wall, palming for a secret button, a secret panel. Maybe Osborn just putted the Goblin serum in his sock drawer.

Peter come to the conclusion the serum is not on the wall. He searches around the office for more secret. He removes all the painting for a safe. There’s none. The hero doesn’t lose faith and begins to remove the carpet from the floor. He thinks he hears steps outside, but they quickly fade away. All his quick movements makes the objects on the villain’s desk fall on the ground.   
The many frames on Norman’s desk fall on the ground, but the only one of Harry doesn’t break. Perhaps because is wider, but Peter also heard something inside.   
Peter break the frame and a flask falls on the ground labelled ‘’original’’. Bingo!

The hero grabs the serum of an apple green and before he can puts it in his pocket, the serum is smashed on his face. In surprise, Peter gasped and inhales and ingests some of the serum. He falls on the ground coughing, the serum burning. 

\- Are you going to pay for carpet? Asks Norman, kicking the hero in the guts. 

Peter falls on the ground. He blinks, he feels like he drank too much. He feels his muscles contracting and moving under his skin, his thoughts getting frenzy. His Spider-sense makes him go in a panic attack, he feels like everything is a threat, especially Norman. He jumps out the window before the villain can touch him again. 

\----------------------------------------

Peter feels like he could never sleep again. He feels like he’s the king of the world. He has so many ideas to do things better, faster. It’s been thirteen hours since the Goblin serum is in him. He should call Harry for info or something. He could contact Johnny to ask help from the Fantastic Four too.  
Or he could just wipe out Osborn since they both are equal for the moment. 

Peter blinks and gets back in his bed. He groans loudly. His phone vibrates and he looks at the message. He has ten coming from various heroes asking help. He feels like he could do it all. 

\-------------------------------------

Spider-Man wraps Kraven in webs and throws him to Tigra and Ant-Man. 

\- Hey, Spidey-, come here. Asks Tigra, waving her from Peter to her. 

\- What is it, lady? Asks Peter. 

\- Well, I think you must be farting fire with the amount of energy you have. You helped around at least ten heroes today. And Hank and I think you are on something. 

Peter’s happy he’s wearing a mask, because he must be blushing while avoiding the heroine’s gaze. 

\- You’re right, frosted flakes, I got a lot of energy. And problems. Answers Peter. 

\- So you punch away your problems? Maybe not the best approach. Chuckles Tigra. 

Hank is still suspicious, but doesn’t say anything. Peter still feels like he could lift New York and make a marathon. Maybe he could go train with the good captain or something. Or, he could really go make a good beating to Norman. Or he could try to get the stuff out his bloodstream. He could make science advances. He could- whoa, slow down Pete.   
Pym is definitely giving him the scientist look. 

Spider-Man quickly escapes the scene before the police come and the Daily Buggle can take more photos of him escaping the scene. 

Peter feels his phone vibrates and he looks at the text. It’s Doctor Octopus, with a photo of his Aunt May. Peter feels his blood boil and he swings to his house, but his rage and newfound strength makes the web he slings on break walls. 

\---------------------------------------

Octavius made a whine before his jaw break. Peter sees red : his aunt is unconscious meters away. He ‘s about to give another hit to the villain, but someone grabs his fist.

\- Calm down, son! You broke every bone you could. Let him alone. Orders Luke Cage. 

\- But he…..! Shouts Peter. 

\- Calm down! 

Parker lifts his hand to web the hero, but a flash of lucidity gets him. He wanted to make him pay, very hard, but he’s not like this… He’s never like this. 

\- Dude, I think your day is over, all New York knows you’ve battled half the city. Comments Luke. 

\- And what about her!? Asks Peter, pointing at Aunt May. 

\- The paramedics are coming, son…

Peter sighs loudly and looks at the police officers seizing Doctor Octopus. 

Spider-Man slings away to his home. He gets in the back street of his apartment and get inside to put normal clothes. Most of his bruises look old, and it’s only been hours since he got them.  
Peter empties his fridge, even the condiment he eats with a spoon. He gets in bed and begins to read every book he has written by Richards, Pym, Stark, Banner, etc. He understands all of it, even the question bugging him before. However, he falls asleep.

The photographer wakes up, crisps and tense. He remembers every little problem, every unnerving thing at once. He sighs, his bad mood is trivial, and gets some coffee. He tries to make the plan of his days, but he plan so much, 24 hours is not enough for this day. He rubs his hands in his visage and groans of frustration.   
Spider-Man gets up to make coffee and read the journals to look at his photo and Jameson accusation. After an hour and an half of his wake up, his still have a rock hard morning wood. And he slapped the salmon three times already. 

Parker should go asks Osborn some questions. Or see Richards or Stark to get the serum removed, but they’ll surely put him in quarantine or something. He doesn’t have time to lose. He asks Osborn what the hell the components of the serum are, he gets it removed, and it’s done. And maybe beat him up. And all the guards and crooked goons inside too.

\-------------------------

Spider-Man waits for the night, still battling villains and thieves while for the wait. He tries to make believe to the police and other villain he went to Bronx chasing the Lizard, but it was a ruse so Osborn believes he’s not coming for him, to make him lessen his defense.   
Good, good, good, everything seems good. Peter sees H.A.M.M.E.R building in the distance and while he gets nearer and nearer, he thinks of way to enter the building. He goes for an old trick, to enter by the roof. He goes sneaky, making the camera turn with his webs and stunning the guards in his route. Near the end he gets impatient. 

Once Parker arrives at the villain’s office, he nearly rips the door off its hinges. Osborn, sitting at his desk, crooks an eyebrow with an half-grin. 

\- You’re back. I didn’t thought you would be there so early. Comments Osborn. 

\- What did you do with Harry to remove the formula?? Asks Peter. 

\- Mmmmh? Why? I never truly removed it. 

\- Wh- Look, do you know-

\- If you want the antidote, there’s none. 

\- Liar. 

\- If I had one, why would I give it to you? 

Peter lifts his fist in the air to menace the Green Goblin, he brushes the desk in his movement and the furniture flies in the air, cracking on the ceiling. Norman dodges the wooden debris of three inches. 

\- I see the Goblin serum and your radioactive blood aren’t making smoothly mixing. You must be… overenergetic, don’t you? Too much thought. Too much strength, too much everything. I felt like you… For three days. You? Because of the spider, maybe years, who knows. I begin to place my bet you’ll go insane next week. 

Peter tries to get his composure back, but he shouts gibberish as an answer, to prove Osborn’s point. He begins to see red and punch the ground to get back on his feet. The floor fractures.   
Osborn’s cellphone rings. 

\- Yes. No. Theirs is no problem. Just one of my experiments… getting out of hand. Yes Harry, everything’s okay, yes my by. Says Osborn on the phone. 

\- Harry?... His life is ruined because of you!

\- Ruined? Hardly. And he’s the one to blame. The serum we both have in our blood is not the original, but an alternate version made by Harry when he was a kid trying to gets his daddy’s attention. He’s the only one to blame for our insanity! Not that it’s a problem… Isn’t it Peter? You can live like that for years, don’t you?

Peter groans of frustration and jumps on the villain to prevent him from laughing maniacally. He strangles the villain, but his uncle voice come to his mind, and his inner voice trying to resonate with the angry voice, than Aunt May making him remember Mother’s day soon, did he get spaghetti for the supper, did Johnny insulted him when they were fighting the Rhino. 

Osborn punches Spider-Man in square in the face. The photographer can’t breath and tastes copper in his mouth. Osborn is still under him. And the vicious old man rubs his tibia on somewhere he certainly shouldn’t. And he chuckles like a disgusting pervert. 

\- That’s a normal effect of the serum. Grins the Green Goblin. 

\- Litherftard…!

That certainly not a carom in his mouth of diverse insults. Peter instinctively lifts his fist when Norman do it again, but he can’t bring himself to throw his punch when he the foot, without leather shoe, on his crotch. He can feel the devilish toes….   
\- Lost your tongue, Spider-Man? Asks Norman.

\- You wish. 

\- Punching me will result in the floor collapsing and ending in my guards and some goon for hired. Oh, and the press. 

\- I could fling you across the city too. No. It would be like a date. 

\- I’m sure you would like one now. 

Peter gets a shiver of… A shiver when Osborn rubs his leg again against his groin. He can’t really know why it’s wrong, there are so many reasons he can’t choose one and therefore, not come to conclusion. He must truly test the theory if this is wrong. Stark would approve his approach, surely, maybe. But he’s kissing Norman anyway. The old man grabs the back of his mask to get more control on the kiss. This is nice, because Peter was all tongue trying to get his saliva on the more surface possible. 

Osborn pushes on his heel and puts the hero on his back. Peter groans and grabs the Green Goblin, bruising, when he feel a knee between his legs. He puts a hand on his mask when Norman tries to pull it. The older man kisses him again and instead of rubbing his leg, he rubs his pelvis. The photographer instantly spread his legs to have more space for rubbing. He bites Osborn’s neck and feels the low rumble of his groans. 

Peter pulls the top of his costume higher and Norman latches on a nipple, his teeth unforgiving and pinching the bud. The hero squirms and tries to wiggle out the bottom part of his costume. Osborn slides his hand under his costume to help him, of course squeezing his half-erection.   
The older man continues to kisses the abdomen of the photographer and Peter shivers when he feels lips on his stomach, slowly getting lower. His pants are around his ankles, he wears no brief, for aerodynamics. The older man opens his shirt, already damp with sweat, and he unbuckles. 

Spider-Man jerks his hips when he feels sinful lips on his erection, just brushing and trailing on the length. He can feel the tongue darting just sometimes, just barely. It makes Parker want to grab the Green Goblin’s head and shoving it down. He groans when the villain bites his inner thigh and brushes his hands on his muscular thighs and his cheek. 

Peter watches Norman tips his head he makes a muffled moan when he feel the tongue on his ass. It’ circling and dipping. The hero digs his heel in the Green Goblin’s back while rocking his hops. It should be forbidden by the bible that such a simple gesture is so pleasurable. Osborn removes his tongue and slides a calloused finger inside him and he cries out.   
Norman nibbles on Spider-Man’s nipple again. Parker squirms again at the many sensations assaulting his running mind. 

Parker takes a breath by the nose when a second finger gets inside him. He grabs the villain’s weird hair, it’s even weirder to the touch, and pulls. Osborn looks straight in his eyes. The Green Goblin looks like a happy drunk. 

\- One of the advantages of the serum is that you’ll be able to walk a bit later. States Norman. 

Peter gasps when he feel the villain’s heat getting off him. His hips are pulled up and he makes a hybrid between a cry and a moan when the Green Goblin thrusts inside him quite fast. The villain feels so big because of the stretch. He puts a hand on his mask and groans when Norman rocks his hips. Osborn is enjoying himself, he’s enjoying himself so much.   
Peter pushes his hips against the thrusts, almost impaling himself to get more friction. He feels on fire, but the fire of pleasure and he feels his hands sticky. He webbed himself in his frantic movement. Norman doesn’t care and continue to fuck him like his life depends on it. 

Parker grips the ground, getting splinters of woods in his palms and on his fingers. He moans while he feels his pleasure peaking. His cock leaks precum and it twitches. The pushes and retreats of the cock against his prostate are just maddening. Norman bites his neck and grips his hips to slam harder. 

Spider-Man comes with a groans, his ass clenching around the villain. Osborn makes a moan and thrusts faster through the hero’s orgasm. Peter’s breath hitches when he feels the Green Goblin coming inside him, the warmth trickling out his ass while he slides out. 

Norman gets up and places what he calls hairs back. Peter sits to pull his costume back and gets up. He’s ready for a fight.

\- You’ll fight me later. Sates Osborn, getting bourbon. 

\- And why? You have to go to the hairdresser? Asks Peter.

\- No, because Harry is going away soon. And he’s the one which can help you for the Goblin serum. 

Peter kicks the fractured floor and they both falls in thousands wooden debris, thought Peter saw from the corner of his eye Norman was still sipping bourbon, unfazed. 

Spider-Man swings in the window to free fall as the bullets of the guards brush him. He arrives at the entry and he sees Harry conveniently chatting with Victoria Hand.  
Harry seems chocked and Victoria excited to see the hero walking fast toward them. 

\- The Goblin antidote. Please. Asks Peter, putting both hands on Norman’s son. 

Now Peter’s what he did was… just plain weird and wrong. He banged one of his friends’ dad. 

\- Wow, I’m surprised you’re still alive… But I won’t have the antidote until three weeks….

\- WHAT! 

Peter grabs Harry and swings away from H.A.M.M.E.R with him as the goons try to kill him. If he has three weeks to be crazy, he can be with Harry.


End file.
